<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Turning Point by Neutral03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609078">The Turning Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03'>Neutral03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Orginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambigous - Freeform, Death, Heavy impiled death, Main Character Death, Symbolic feel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeling open my eyes, I look around at my surroundings and see nothing familiar to me. I turn my head and look upon a meadow attached to a path that leads into a forest. For some unknown reason, I feel drawn to it. And I can’t exactly explain why it is like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that I wrote that is dedicated to my Spanish teacher who sadly passed away the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. She was a wonderful woman, and I hope she is at peace now.<br/>-N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Peeling open my eyes, I look around at my surroundings and see nothing familiar to me. I turn my head and look upon a meadow attached to a path that leads into a forest. For some unknown reason, I feel drawn to it. And I can’t exactly explain why it is like that. Then I turned my head to the other direction and I see the rest of the meadow that lead into majestic looking valley type land. For the longest time there I was a little bit more than confused. I did not know where I was, why I was there for, or how I had come to end up there. So I laid there for a while, unsure of what I should do or if I should look for help. I mean what was I supposed to do? I was in some kind of foreign land that I was unfamiliar with not knowing if I was in any danger or not.        </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               It finally got to the point that I couldn’t take it anymore and decided to go and do something about my situation. Even though it took a little while and almost all of the strength that I had left in my body, I was finally able to get up off of the ground that I had been laying on. Being upright when one is looking around, checking out their surroundings is much better than being on the ground and doing it. Standing upright allowed me to get a closer look at where I was, and observe what was going on around me so that I might be able to figure out where I was and how I might be able to get myself home. I hope that I can find a way to get myself home soon. I know for a fact that if I didn’t find some way to get home that my dear mother would worry herself to death about me. She’s always been very overprotective of me since I was a very young child. My father leaving us after my older brother was killed in a car accident when I was six about killed her. I’m all that she has left now in this world. And that in itself makes both of us worry about each other even more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>              Getting back on the topic at hand, my surroundings, that’s what I’m supposed to be focused on at the moment. Looking around the area, I found myself laying in when I first woke up, was no help to me at all. What I was able to observe about my surroundings that there was nothing here. Well, I take that back, there is something here, the only thing that I seem to be able to find in wherever I am are flowers. I had seemed to wake up in a field of flowers, that was filled to the brim with carnations of all colors, red, white and pink. Looking farther ahead on the side of the meadow that leads to the darkened forest, there was a small patch of chrysanthemums, and the rest of the plant life on that side seemed to be already dead or working their way there. The only outlier that seemed to be located in this whole place was the single golden-yellow marigold, that was sitting among all of the dead fauna. It seemed like I was in some sort of place that you would find in mythology. It kind of reminded me of the Elysian Fields, where all of the heroes and brave souls, along with some of the gods went when they died or were killed. And that fact alone sent a wave of chills rolling down my spine. I needed to get out of here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>          After my mini little freak out session, I walked around to try and find some help, or a map, or something. I was just walking along the path trying to find anything that could help me when I heard a rustle of the leaves from a nearby tree in the forest. I pause in my movements and turn to look at the part of the woods where the noise had come from. I heard it again and didn’t realize it until a couple of minutes later that I had begun to hold my breath. Realizing that my brain needed the oxygen, that I was withholding from it. I let the air out in one big gush of wind. I had calmed myself down for the most when I heard the rustling noise again. I turn sharply in the area it had come from when I saw it. What I saw had terrified me to no end. I saw a little black snake slither across the ground towards me. It was on its way to come out of the forest when it happened. This great big owl swooped down from high up on a tree branch and grabbed the snake off of the ground after it had snapped its neck. I just stood there shell-shocked for a moment at the scene before me. Being as faint of heart as I am, it had unnerved me to see what happened. I’ve never seen anything so violent before in my life.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           As a child the dark and the woods, I can remember hiding my father’s legs whenever we would go outside at night. Something about the dark always terrified me and just made me not want to go near it. Though now as I come face to face with the edge of where the forest began, it feels different than before. A sudden wash of calm came over me, and I felt so at peace with myself now. I still don’t know where I am or why I’m here, but I don’t feel scared anymore. I know in my heart now that everything will be ok and work out in the end. I don’t know why, but I start walking towards the darkened forest. I’m not scared of it anymore like I was before, I know that it can’t hurt me and that I have nothing to fear of it. The Owl that I had seen earlier was sitting at the entrance to the forest like it was waiting for me to make my choice and arrive. It just stared at me for a moment before taking off deeper into the forest. I followed like a sheep being led by its Sheppard, and like that everything was gone. Once I had crossed over the threshold of the forest I felt better than I had ever felt before. It was like all of the aches and pains I had in my body had vanished all of a sudden. I felt happy and liberated, I couldn’t remember a time that I was happier than this before. I still had no clue where I was, but I knew that wherever I was wasn’t a bad place for me to be at. I just walked around this newfound place for a couple of minutes before I saw this bright white light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>